Paradigm Shift
by kmel
Summary: Upon being discovered by the Dark Lord, Dumbledore sends Snape to teach in the muggle world. Along to help him look legitimate is one Hermione Granger. Perhaps both Snape and Hermione will learn a little something about themselves along the way.
1. What If I Hadn't Been Decent

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, I've never been JKR, unfortunately I'll never be JKR. Therefore I have nothing to do with the Potterverse.

[*][*][*][*][*]

"You cannot be serious Albus" Severus Snape said astonished. He paced across the floor of the office of his superior. "I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place in the world, and if that's so then why must I leave," he said stopping and turning to face the man, "And why into the muggle world? I know nothing of it." The black clad man crossed his arms over his chest feeling he had made his point quite well.

"I know this seems like I am deliberately trying to hurt you Severus, but I only try to do what's best" the older wizard said somewhat sadly, "Hogwarts is fairly safe, but I believe Mr. Potters adventures over the past years have proven that Voldemort is able to get in despite the wards." Snape scowled deeper at the mention of Harry Potter much to Dumbledore's despair. After a moment however the sparkle returned to Dumbledore's eyes behind his half moon spectacles. Snape noticed and knew he was not going to like the headmasters next words, when Dumbledore got that look in his eyes it never boded well for Severus.

"I do not want a lemon drop" Severus said hoping to stave off the question he expected would follow, "What do you have up your sleeve you mastermind?"

Dumbledore smiled and popped a candy into his own mouth with a small smile. "Oh Severus, ever the Slytherin" Dumbledore said calmly, "I only wanted to tell you that because I know you know little of the muggle world I have arranged for you to have a guide of sorts." Snape stiffened knowing this would be something bad, as Albus still had that look in his eyes. "As you know Miss. Granger is far ahead of her class having completed her NEWTS early this summer" Dumbledore said and Snape groaned internally, wanting to know immediately the bad news, and not have to listen to Albus ramble on about the know-it-all, "She recently expressed a wish to complete her muggle education and so I've decided that she shall accompany you."

Snape really hoped he was hearing things, perhaps one too many crucios from the Dark Lord had finally gone to his brain. He had thought that Albus Dumbledore had just told him he would be cohabiting with a student while in the muggle world, but he must have been imagining things, Dumbledore would not stick him with a student, especially that particular student. "Don't look so stricken Severus, Miss. Granger is a lovely young woman and I believe you'll find you have many things in common" Dumbledore said. Suddenly a knock interrupted Snape's panicked thoughts and Dumbledore acknowledged it. In the doorway stood the very girl herself. Bushy hair and all Severus thought snidely.

"You asked to see me Headmaster" the little chit said cheerfully. She met Snape's eyes and he sneered at her despite Dumbledore's disapproving look.

"Ah, Miss. Granger, why don't you take a seat" the headmaster said tranquilly and so Hermione shut the door softly and sat before the large desk. Snape had removed himself to a corner, if nothing else he wanted to see the look of horror that would surely be on Granger's face when she discovered the reason she had been called here. "Miss. Granger, do you remember a conversation we engaged in a few weeks back" Dumbledore asked her, and Snape watched as Granger seemed to not remember. Seemingly realizing Granger's troubles Dumbledore gently reminded her, "When we spoke about your wish to finish your muggle schooling."

Hermione smiled and sat up a little straighter, if that was at all possible. "Oh, of course I remember professor" she said, eyes shining, "Why?"

"Well Miss. Granger, Voldemort has discovered that our Professor Snape here was spying on him, so that is, obviously, no longer a safe occupation for him" Dumbledore told her at which Hermione gasped and darted a look towards her potions professor, "Therefore I have decided that, for Professor Snape's safety he should be removed from the British wizarding world. He will be going to teach at a muggle high school in Canada and, as he knows little of the muggle world, you will be going with him. I also trust him to protect you to the best of his abilities, though I doubt there will be any problems." Snape smirked as Granger's eyes went wide, though he wished he had gotten more of a reaction from the normally shrill Gryffindor. However, the idea of the girl being speechless was perhaps just as excellent if only it would remain that way.

Dumbledore smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Well, now that that's settled all that's left is for your departure" the man said gleefully, "I've already had all of your things moved. It's a really nice little town, and I've gotten you a job as an English and History teacher at a local high school under the pseudonym Silas Gray, and Miss. Granger you will be attending the same school under the name Olivia Marshal." Dumbledore held out a portkey and teacher and student touched it, Snape scowling, Hermione looking passive. She felt the familiar hooking under her navel and closed her eyes as she felt herself tugged away from the office.

[*][*][*][*][*]

Hermione had to smile as she looked around the room the had arrived in, she had been worried she would be sent to a garishly decorated house, but the living room, or what she assumed to be the living room was quite tastefully decorated. Wooden floors, comfortable looking leather couches, even a fireplace, all in all it was quite nice. She snuck in a glance at her professor who also seemed to be pleasantly surprised at his surroundings.

She made for the stairs, "Are you coming professor" she asked inquisitively, Snape had known the silence was too good to last, "We should probably check out our accommodations." Scowling Snape followed her and passed her once reaching the upstairs hallway. He threw open the first door, but only discovered a bathroom much to his chagrin. Hermione opened a door on the other side of the hallway a little farther down. Light streamed in through the windows on one side of the room however, it was not a bedroom, but instead seemed to be a cozy room that only housed a beautiful piano as well as two seats. Hermione did not play the piano, but wondered if that meant that Professor Snape did. Snape looked into the door as well and shut the door.

"Foolish old man" Snape said under his breath, though Hermione heard him.

"Do you play sir" Hermione asked to his back as he continued to down the hall. He did not deign to answer her much to Hermione's disappointment. She had always thought it was quite beautiful though she could not play herself, not that she hadn't tried. Snape stood silently looking in a doorway and she approached behind him. She glanced inwards and saw a king size, metal four poster bed complete with shimmering silver hangings.

"I assume this meant for you Miss. Granger" the older man said stiffly. She shrugged and climbed onto the high bed as Snape left. She sighed and fell back into the luxurious pillows quite comfortable. She had been thinking about how she would be starting muggle school for the first time since she had left for Hogwarts and wondered what excuse Dumbledore would give for her disappearance when suddenly Snape burst in her doorway.

She sat up rigidly. "Is everything alright professor" Hermione asked anxiously. She surveyed him, he didn't look any different than usual except that she believed she saw a little pinkness on his cheeks.

"I was incorrect Miss. Granger, this is my own room, yours is across the hall" he said motioning her off the bed. Hermione hightailed it out of his room blushing at the very idea that she had been in her professors bed and ran across the hall embarrassed without saying a word. She shut the door loudly behind her and observed her actual bedroom.

A bed, almost the same size as the one in her professors room greeted her, however, this one was done in hues of darker blues. She noticed that the closet door was slightly open and went to shut it. First she opened it fully and giggled when she looked inside, no wonder it had been so easy for him to figure out, the closet held not only jeans, and dress pants, but also skirts and dresses. She slipped into one of the dresses, a white and black sundress as she knew she would look quite out of place in robes.

She heard a knock at her door and Snape opened it. "Professor" Hermione admonished, "You should knock first! What if I hadn't been decent, sir." Snape nodded sharply which Hermione took to mean that he agreed with her.

"Miss. Granger, the headmaster left me instructions stating that we are to go out to dinner tonight in order to look around the town" Snape said stepping into her room, "However, I'm not sure how we are to travel." Snape looked exceedingly uncomfortable dressed in muggle clothing, and Hermione had to keep herself from laughing at the picture of Snape in jeans.

"I saw a garage, there's probably a car in there sir" Hermione said distractedly looking away from Snape and therefore missing the horrified look he gave her.

"Do you think I can drive Miss. Granger" Snape snapped at the girl and scowled at her. His scowl deepened when she began laughing.

"No, of course not, and if we're going out I suppose you had better call me Olivia" Hermione said walking past him into the hallway, "However, I can." Snape gulped and followed the girl.

"I shall do no such thing… Miss. Marshal" Snape said as he entered the garage and he spotted the silver car, it frightened him (not that he would ever admit it), but it was certainly a beautiful object. He heard Granger sigh and he heard a jingling noise and she opened the door. Once she was seated in the drivers seat she motioned to him to open his own door.

"Get on in " she said cheekily, "I promise it won't bite." Snape took a deep breath and sat down shutting the door behind him. He watched as Granger pushed a button on the keys and the garage door began to open, while watching this he did up his seatbelt the same way Granger's was done. When the girl started up the car Snape had never felt so uneasy in his life. At this point the would have welcomed another curse from the Dark Lord, unfortunately none were forth coming and he would just have to trust that the Granger chit actually knew what she was doing.

[*][*][*][*][*]

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Enter Vivian Beaumont & Aurora Snow

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I still have nothing to do with the Potterverse.

[*][*][*][*][*]

Hermione walked quickly trying to keep up with Snape's long strides as they entered the school. It was a large school with two buildings both 3 stories tall. Considering Hogwarts had been a castle though Hermione was not particularly intimidated. The same could not be said for Snape, he would be teaching subjects he didn't really understand to a huge amount of muggle children. He pushed open the door and even held it for Granger, mostly because she would be helping him find his classroom and navigate the school before classes began. Not that she knew the school either, but she was used to muggle schools, he figured they must all be similar.

"Hello there, you must be Silas" a warm welcoming voice said as a brunette woman strolled towards the pair, "I'm Vivian Beaumont." Snape looked down at his crisp white dress shirt and black pants relieved he had asked Granger if his outfit was as a muggle would wear to teach. He extended his hand and shook her own.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Beaumont" he said smoothly attempting to get it across that he had not given her permission to use his given name, even if it was fake.

"Oh, no need to be so formal Silas, call me Vivian" the woman said laughing lightly. Hermione wanted to laugh herself, not that she really knew her professor very well, but even she could tell that he didn't like Ms. Beaumont's informality. However, she checked herself and settled instead for crossing her arms over her chest. "Silas we've given you a classroom on the third floor of the other building. Here's your schedule of classes" Ms. Beaumont said handing him a slip of paper, "You'll be in charge of a homeroom of seniors. Don't worry, you'll barely see them. Would you like me to show you the way." The woman smiled brightly, but Hermione took the paper from Snape's hand waiting to see what he would say.

"No thank you Vivian" Hermione had to bite her lip from laughing, it was the same voice he used when he said 'Potter' or 'Gryffindor', "I believe Miss. Marshal will be willing to help me. Won't you Miss. Marshal."

Hermione nodded, "Yes sir" she said respectfully. Snape nodded as well.

"Good day Vivian" Snape said turning hard on his heel and advancing towards the doors from which they had come. Hermione jogged to keep up with him and glanced at the names of the students in his homeroom noting that she was one of them. She led him up to his classroom thinking about how odd it would be to be in his classroom and not have it be in the dungeons. The doorway was open and a key was laid on what was obviously to be his desk.

"Miss. Marshal" Snape said turning to face her as she opened the blinds covering the windows after dropping the papers on his desk, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Opening the blinds Mr. Gray" she chirped and then claimed a desk at the front of the classroom. She grabbed her own schedule off of his desk. "All right sir" she said looking at his own schedule, "According to this you have a 30 minute homeroom today and then classes commence. First you have an English 12 class, then a Social Studies 11 class, then it's lunch, after lunch you teach History 12, and finally an English 10 class. I'm in both of your grade 12 classes." Snape held up a hand signaling for her to stop.

"Miss. Granger" he said slowly and deliberately, "How am I expected to know what to teach?" She paused and shuffled through the papers Ms. Beaumont had given him.

"Oh, how nice, Ms. Beaumont typed up course outlines for you" she said trying hard not to grin, "Don't worry we can plan that out tonight sir. Today all you've got to do is make sure that all your classes go get textbooks when they're supposed to and then fake it."

Snape took the outlines from her hand. "At least the woman is somewhat useful" he said obviously aggravated. Suddenly they heard the noise of students in the hallway.

"Good luck professor" Hermione said taking a seat as the students jammed themselves into the classroom yelling and horsing around like children. Hermione finally laughed as she saw his horrorstruck face and felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You new here" a girl who had sat down behind her asked. Hermione looked at the girls bleach blond hair and was vaguely reminded of Malfoy.

"Uh, yeah. I'm He- Olivia Marshal" Hermione said catching herself just in time and smiling at the girl.

"Aurora Snow, but everyone around here calls me Rory" the blond said, "What do you think of the new teacher, he's hot huh?" Hermione thought she was going to choke, first the principal and now a fellow student, she didn't know what was going on in their minds. Snape, attractive, his mind yes, but physically, definitely not.

"Did no one ever teach you any manners" she suddenly heard Snape's deep voice thunder, "Quiet, and show some respect." Hermione whipped around in her chair and faced forward, the rest of the class seemed to understand that he wasn't someone to mess with for they all fell silent as well. "This is supposed to be your final year of high school, however if your attitudes this morning are any proof of your collective intelligence then I daresay many of you will be here for quite a few more years" Snape said in the voice Hermione recognized as the voice he usually reserved for speaking to Neville, "My name is Mr. Gray, and you will address me as such. Now, I will hand out your schedules, when I call your name come and retrieve your schedule."

The class was dead silent as Snape called out names and people noiselessly compared schedules. Hermione felt Rory poke her in the back and turned slightly. The blond held out her schedule and they swapped, Rory smiled and pointed at their shared biology class. Hermione couldn't believe it, she had barely met the girl and yet she was acting as a friend already. The bell clanged and Rory stood and smiled, she mouthed 'see you later' and Hermione did the same. Snape was already scowling and Hermione was the only one left in the classroom.

"I see you've already made friends with a delinquent Miss. Marshal" he said snidely. For her part Hermione had no clue what he was talking about, but ignored it as students filed in once more.

"Welcome to English 12" Snape said in a voice both soft and deadly, "As you know this is a mandatory course. We will be retrieving the play Hamlet to begin our studies this year. I expect each of you to have read Act I, Scene I by tomorrow and for each of you to keep a Hamlet journal in which you will be summarizing each scene we read as well as doing other assignments." Some of the students in the back let out a collective groan. "If you do not wish to be members of my class I suggest you go and speak to a counselor immediately" Snape said, "Anyone?" Not one person moved a muscle as he swept the door open. "Well, what are you dunderheads waiting for, an invitation. It's time to obtain Hamlet" Snape said scowling. Hermione jumped out of her desk and walked after her teacher the rest of the class following close behind.

[*][*][*][*][*]

"So, how was class with Mr. McDreamy" the sharp voice of Rory broke through Hermione's reverie as she sat in her biology class having arrived early. She looked at the girl confusion evident on her features. "You know, like McDreamy from Gray's Anatomy" Aurora said though Hermione was still confused she tried not to show it.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Gray" Hermione said laughing, "He's really strict. He already gave one of the guys in my history class a detention."

Aurora grinned like a cat, "I'd be more than ok with having a detention with him" she said, "If you know what I mean." Hermione still couldn't believe her ears despite the fact that she had heard numerous female students saying things like it all day, she had to wonder if Snape had heard it too. Though Snape never seemed to really miss anything so she would be surprised if he hadn't.

"I doubt he's have, um, that kind of detentions" Hermione managed to say, "He seems really professional."

Aurora shrugged, "A girl can always dream though" she said raising an eyebrow. Hermione was saved from having to come up with a reply by the ringing of the bell. Biology went by quickly, she laughed as she figured out that she only had homework in Snape's classes, not that that was unusual.

[*][*][*][*][*]

"We're leaving Miss. Marshal" Hermione heard Snape's voice say from behind her. She had been doing the homework he had given out that day while waiting for him to finish with the detentions. She shoved her work back into her bag and ran after him and met up with him at the car. "It took you long enough Miss. Granger" Snape snapped.

"Well excuse me for not having legs as long as yours" Hermione snapped right back, she had to admit she was far from in a good mood. Aurora had stayed with her for the first hour or so after school, Hermione having told her she was waiting for her parents, but the girl insisted on talking about all 'McDreamy's' attributes. Hermione really didn't want to hear it, it was just way too disturbing.

"You're treading on thin ice Miss. Granger" Snape said as he buckled his seat belt. She took a deep breath and started the car. She didn't know why she had allowed Dumbledore to talk her into this, muggle school wasn't exactly what she remembered, though she did seem to be more popular now. Rory had even invited her to eat lunch with her friends the next day.

"I'm sorry professor" Hermione said shortly as she drove away, "You really should learn how to drive sir." Snape glanced at her and raised an eyebrow crossing his arms over her chest.

"No thank you Miss. Granger" he said, "I see no obvious advantages."

"Well, if you knew how to drive then we wouldn't have to travel together everywhere" Hermione admitted, "After all don't you think it could get a little suspicious if anyone saw us." Hermione blushed a little, she knew Rory would assume the worst at least.

"We will deal with that if we must Miss. Granger" Snape said and they lapsed into silence. Finally Hermione pulled the car into the garage and Snape immediately left her. She ran up to her room and finished her homework.

[*][*][*][*][*]

"Granger" she heard Snape yell. She had been reading ahead in Hamlet, but dropped it and ran downstairs at his holler.

"Is something wrong professor" she asked as she skidded to a halt in the kitchen and took in the sight before her. Snape was turning off the oven and he took a seat.

"Of course not Miss. Granger, it is merely time for dinner" he said pointedly. "and you will be helping me with lesson plans because I assume your homework is finished." She nodded and began thinking about his classes.

"I assume you know what you're doing with Hamlet, you seemed quite knowledgeable today" she admitted.

"I am not unfamiliar with the works of William Shakespeare" Snape drawled, "Therefore I need no assistance with the grade 10's either, they are doing Romeo and Juliet."

Hermione nodded, "Alright, so the history classes then" Hermione said, "Well, in history we seem to have to begin with the outcomes of World War I, so we should cover that. I've heard that the most effective teachers type up their notes and then lecture to them." Snape was staring at her blankly.

"I know you're not used to typing, so I'll do it for you as long as you tell me what to write" Hermione said trying to explain it to him.

"You want me to tell muggles about the first war against the Dark Lord" Snape said astonished. Suddenly Hermione realized just how lost her potions professor was, he didn't even know what the first muggle world war was. Hermione sighed, it was going to be a long night.

"Alright professor, I'll start at the beginning since you have to cover World War I for your grade 11 social studies class anyway" she said putting down her fork and knife, "The first world war started in 1914 because…"

[*][*][*][*][*]

A/N: Hermione certainly has her work cut out for her. Hope you enjoyed, a special thanks to:

notwritten

HRInuyashaFan16

Riddlergirl101

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL

For their reviews.


	3. All Maniacal Dictators are the Same

Disclaimer: I'm surprised if anyone's still reading this… it gets rather redundant. However, it must be said; I have absolutely nothing to do with Harry Potter or JKR's wizarding world.

[*][*][*][*][*]

"So, since I'm assuming you all did your homework, though that may be expecting far too much" Snape paused and pointed at a brunette boy in the third row, "You… What is the first line of the play? Who said it?"

The boy's eyes went wide. "Ummm, well it's.. um it's…" the boy stuttered and Snape rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic Mr…" Snape trailed off, he hated not knowing all of his students names it made him appear so much less intimidating.

"Walden, Timothy Walden" the boy said looking down at the desk ashamed. Snape was happy that he could at least keep the muggles cowed despite the severe lack of black in his new wardrobe. He ignored Granger's frantic hand waving and instead glanced at one of the students whom he also had to teach in History later that day, the very one he had given detention to in fact.

"Ah, Mr. Paige, perhaps you know the answer" he said sneering at the boy. He was infuriated however when the boy answered him with a smirk and a cross of his arms.

"The first line is 'Who's there?' and it's said by Bernardo" the boy said arrogantly, reminding him much too much of a certain boy-who-lived.

"Correct Mr. Paige. Now I've been told that it is rather routine for students in the class to read Shakespeare's play aloud in order to help with comprehension" Snape said turning and standing in front of the class where all the characters of Hamlet were listed, "Though I have no desire to hear you mutilating a classic work , as you undoubtedly will, neither do I wish to read the whole play aloud to you , and since I cannot expect you to understand it without hearing it I will simply have to endure it. I advise you to volunteer now or I will choose parts for you." The class was silent, no one forthcoming to read parts, not even Miss. Granger he noted surprised.

"Err, Mr. Gray, are you going to tell us who the characters are? I mean Hamlet's kinda obvious, but the others" Snape heard a quiet voice say. After a moment he located the girl who had spoken, a girl who sat in a corner of the classroom and now looked extremely anxious. Snape sighed internally.

"Should I assume then that none of you thought to look at the dramatis personae right before the beginning of the play" he said raising a single eyebrow. He received no answer, but the frantic sound of the students turning the pages of the play in order to find what he referenced.

"I'll be Claudius" Mr. Paige piped up. Surprise, surprise Snape thought to himself though he wrote the boys name up next to the name.

"I'd like to remind the girls that although this play is rather limited in its female roles the girls are welcome to take male roles if they so wish" Snape said breaking the silence.

"Can the guys take girls roles" someone in the back of the class said laughing. Snape decided that that question was not even worth answering and instead turned a deaf ear to it. However the class was silent and so he decided to make a move which would have the students volunteering in no time.

"Miss. Marshal, you will be reading the part of Hamlet" he announced and the whole class was a buzz, "Enough, I believe I warned you about what would happen if volunteers were not forthcoming."

"I'll be Rosencrantz"

"Guildenstern"

"Polonius"

And so the class continued until all parts were claimed. Snape took a look at the clock and noted that, if they hurried they would have enough time to finish the first scene today. "Remember to read the second scene for tomorrow and write in your journals" Snape said and motioned for the girl who was reading the part of Bernardo to begin.

[*][*][*][*][*]

"I can't believe he's making you read the part of Hamlet Liv" Fiona said laughing, "He must really have it out for you." Hermione laughed as well and nodded to her classmate. You have no idea she thought to herself.

"He gave you the biggest part in the whole play" Rory said whistling, "Impressive. What part do you have Fiona?" Hermione shrugged despite the fact that she knew shrugging wasn't so great.

"Oh, I'm Horatio" Fiona said picking a piece of sushi up with chopsticks, "Not a big deal."

Rory smirked still giving Hermione that eerie remembrance of Draco Malfoy. "So, did McDreamy give out any detentions today" she asked "and do you think he'll give one to someone who's not one of his students."

"Nope, not in English anyways" Hermione answered, "and as to the second part I don't know. Probably if he saw you doing something against the rules." Hermione groaned as the class bell rang calling all the students away from their lunches. She had gotten so wrapped up in conversation with Rory and Fiona that she had eaten almost nothing.

"Come on Livy, we better get to Bio" Rory said grabbing her binder and textbook off of the table. Hermione stood as well looking at her abandoned food longingly. "Seeya later Fee" Rory called as they went their separate ways. Fiona had French class right now unfortunately. Hermione would kind of miss having company that didn't spend time talking about her ex-potions professor. They managed to make it into their seats with a few minutes to spare, Hermione opened her text while people greeted Rory excitedly.

"We will be starting with the biochem unit" their teacher said, "How many of you took Chemistry 11?… Biology 11?… Physics?" The teacher let out a laugh when the physics students raised their hands, "Pfft, too bad it won't help you here." Hermione rather thought it was rode of her to say such a thing, but everyone else just laughed, even the physics kids she had been making fun of found it funny.

[*][*][*][*][*]

"I'm sure you all remember studying the outcomes of World War I last year in Social Studies, however the introduction to the Second World War wouldn't be complete without briefly going over the major parts again" Snape said smoothly handing out the notes Hermione had typed up for him the previous evening. She figured she could probably give the lecture herself by now since she had basically done all the work, but she knew she had to be alert in Snape's class even if she wasn't going to hear anything new. "Here is the list of vocabulary for this first unit" he said, "I expect you to complete it all and hand it in on the day of the quiz which will happen, likely, sometime early next week."

The class let out a collective groan, but Hermione realized that they were getting off easily. If they were at Hogwarts they would already have a giant essay due by tomorrow, so, frankly, she held no sympathy for them.

"After the First World War the Treaty of Versailles was imposed upon the people of Germany against their wishes. It was because of this treaty that Adolf Hitler was given the tools to rally the German people around him" Snape began using the exact same voice that Hermione recognized from his potions lectures at Hogwarts. She glanced around the room attempting to be stealthy. She took stock of her fellow students. About half of them were leaning forward obviously trying to hear what Snape was saying in his hushed voice, most of the other seemed to have given up straining to hear him, but one student was stupid enough to have her head resting on the desk.

"Miss. Simmons, if my class is boring you perhaps you have no need to be here" Snape leant down and hissed into her ear startling her from her slumber. The girl jumped up and turned a bright red and was apologizing profusely. Snape however, was having none of it and he simply pointed towards the door. "Out, Miss. Simmons, you may return tomorrow _after _you have given me an appropriate apology" he said and the girl ran out of the room.

Hermione would never believe it, but she felt like giggling. Honestly, the girl got what she deserved, having been on her side of Snape's anger before she was surprised she felt no morsel of compassion, after all the girl shouldn't have been sleeping.

"Now where was I" Snape said to himself, "Ah yes, Hitler. Now Hitler prayed on the anger of the German people…"

[*][*][*][*][*]

"What, may I ask, was with that Hitler rant today professor" Hermione said at dinner that evening, "How did you even know some of those things? I know I didn't tell you all that."

"Miss. Granger, if you've met one maniacal dictator who wishes to rule the world and wipe out a whole population, you've met them all" Snape said in the voice that she recognized as one that left room for no more questions. Hermione felt rather uncomfortable as she immediately recognized what he was talking about, and even if she hadn't his subconscious rubbing of his forearm gave it away instantly.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up professor" Hermione said softly, "Perhaps we should go over tomorrows lesson plans."

Snape sighed and removed his hand from his forearm and brought it down to push his plate away. "It is… not your fault Miss. Granger" he said and Hermione could tell that it cost him dearly to say such a thing, "I think perhaps you are right, we should probably discuss the lessons for tomorrow." Hermione nodded emphatically and stood up moving away from the table. The tension in the air was palpable as Snape made retrieved some tea and sat down on a couch across from Hermione.

"Alright" Hermione said pulling her laptop onto her lap and turning it on, "So tomorrow you'll want to cover the beginning of World War II in History." She pulled open a word document and began typing and pulling pictures from the internet where appropriate. She suddenly felt a weight on the couch beside her and turned her head and almost bumped right into her professor.

"I must admit I am quite interested in this muggle technology" Snape said sending shivers down her spine, she really didn't like her professor being so close to her.

"Perhaps you should get your own laptop professor, then you could experiment with it all you wanted" Hermione advised, "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore must have left some money or something for you somewhere. After all, you'll eventually need to buy more groceries or something."

Snape let out a rather undignified snort, "Miss. Granger, while the headmaster did leave me resources I have been given the impression that those things are easily breakable" he said, "I hardly think it would be beneficial for me to break things."

"Quite true professor" Hermione said when suddenly an msn message from Rory popped up. Hermione felt herself go red as a beet when she read the message and realized that Snape likely read it as well. It was only 5 words long, but embarrassing none the less.

'How was class with McDreamy?'

Snape laughed, it was a full throated sound that made Hermione distinctly more comfortable as she be recognized that he obviously didn't know that Rory was asking about him.

'It was fine, but I have to go. I'm busy with homework.' she messaged back quickly and closed the program without delay.

"So, Miss. Granger, you have a crush already" he said and she could practically feel the smirk in his voice, "Let me guess. The ever annoying Mr. Paige."

Hermione couldn't stop herself from laughing both at the absurdity of his statement and out of the relief she felt that he didn't know who Rory was chatting about. "Certainly not" Hermione said rolling her eyes once she had control of her breathing, "Rory may remind me of Malfoy in appearance, but Winston Paige has the exact same egotistical, superiority complex."

"Really, because here I thought Mr. Paige acted a lot more like Mr. Potter" Snape said.

"Oh dear, don't ever tell Harry that he would hate to think that someone I thought acted like Malfoy you thought was just like him" Hermione said shaking her head, "He'd have a heart attack."

"Perhaps we should get back to work Miss. Granger" Snape said glancing at her with inscrutable eyes. Hermione nodded glad he wasn't going to press the issue of the identity of McDreamy. She could not imagine that conversation being comfortable in any way shape or form.

"Alright professor, why don't you take the laptop and I can tell you what to do" she said, "That way you won't mess anything up, but you can still get experience." The elder man nodded and Hermione passed him the computer. "So we already have a word document up and I'm already done with those notes so why don't you save them" she said, "Just go to file and save as, then pick a name."

"So now we have to do the social studies ones Miss. Granger" Snape said, though it sounded like a question despite the fact that it wasn't.

"Indeed" Hermione said laughing internally at the idea that she was teaching her professor, "So just open up a new document."

[*][*][*][*][*]

Hermione woke in the middle of the night though she was unsure what it was that woke her. The house was dead silent as she tiptoed out of her room and noticed that Snape's door was wide open. She thought it was odd, but knew better than to look inside. However, she wasn't expecting to run into a black wall.

"Miss. Granger" she heard Snape's smooth voice say, "What are you doing up?" Hermione flinched, it was the same voice he would use when giving out detention.

"I just was going to go to the washroom professor" she squeaked stepping away from her black clad professor. Snape however didn't give her an answer, but instead swept away back to his bedroom leaving Hermione cold in the hall.

When she exited the bathroom she noticed that his bedroom door was closed once more, and, strangely enough she realized he had been in the piano room. She wondered why he ha been awake, but decided not to dwell on it. She fell back asleep almost immediately all memories of the mystery of the piano room fading.

[*][*][*][*][*]

A/N: I hope you enjoyed.

Thank you to William Shakespeare for Hamlet. Which, as well as Harry Potter and his world is obviously NOT my creation.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers:

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL

Riddlergirl101

notwritten

HRInuyashaFan16

Transylvanian


	4. Sleepover Secrets

Disclaimer: I am nothing to the Potterverse.

[*][*][*][*][*]

"The Second World War began in September of 1939. Adolf Hitler used a minor border dispute as a reason to invade Poland. It has been speculated that it was German troops who crossed the border into Poland and started shooting on other Germans that started the war" Snape said, "Nevertheless, on September 3rd Britain and France declared war, but it was to late for the people of Poland." Snape glared, it was only the beginning of class and his students were already allowing the boredom to show on their faces. "Mr. Paige, can you tell me what the Phoney War was" Snape questioned hoping to keep the students on their toes.

"It was a war, that was phoney" Winston Paige said and half the class burst into laughter.

"I see someone hasn't started their vocabulary" Snape interrupted, but the class was still laughing, "What about you Miss. Wescot?"

"Erm, wasn't it just a time when, while the war was technically on, there wasn't any fighting" the girl said hesitantly.

"Correct Miss. Wescot, 5 points" Snape drawled, "The phoney war ended when Norway was attacked in April of 1940, the French and British rushed to intervene, but again were too late. If you haven't figured it out by now the Germans were trying to surround Great Britain. Yes, Miss. Wescot."

"What do the points mean. Do we get prizes or something" Samantha Wescot asked curiously. Snape realized that he had indeed awarded her house points, except she had no house.

"Yes, Miss. Wescot. I have divided the class into" he glanced around the classroom in an attempt to make sure he got his calculations right, "4 groups. 3 groups of 7 and 1 group of 6. There will be an award for the group that has the most points at the end of … every month."

"Well, whose on which team Mr. Gray" Samantha asked.

Snape sighed in exasperation, "I suppose we won't be getting any more work done this period then" he admitted, "I'll write the groups up on the board Miss. Wescot, but I expect all of you to be silent and to study these notes tonight as well as the fall of France and Battle of Britain for Monday."

Snape wasn't surprised that they weren't silent, but on the other hand he understood why Hogwarts instituted a house system. The students had separated themselves into their groups and were actually studying much to his surprise. There really was something about competition that truly motivated kids. He glanced over to where Miss. Granger sat with 5 of her fellow students.

"Mr. Gray, our team wants to be the Westside Warriors" Samantha Wescot told him. Snape almost rolled his eyes, but checked himself.

"Alright Miss. Wescot" he said writing that up on the board, "Attention everyone, the Westside Warriors have 5 points." Suddenly the other groups were a flurry of chatting and activity.

"We're the Hightown Hornets" Winston Paige yelled out much to Snape's chagrin, so Snape ignored him. Within moments Monica Simmons from the same group approached him.

"May we be the Hightown Hornets Mr. Gray" the girl asked him, "I'm sorry about Winston." Snape uncrossed his arms and wrote that on the board, but then wrote -10 beside it.

"10 points from the Hightown Hornets for Mr. Paige's outburst" Snape announced.

"May we be the Easton Eagles" he heard Granger ask from behind him.

"Alright Miss. Marshal" Snape said and heard the other group proclaim themselves the Down Under Dingoes. The bell rang and the students left the classroom in a bustle of excitement. He shut the door behind his class and groaned. "What have I gotten myself into" he said.

"It's alright Professor" he heard Granger say, he hadn't realized she was still there, "I'll help you figure out prizes, it was a really good idea. Everyone was working really hard once you mentioned the competition."

"Miss. Marshal" he said, "Shouldn't you be on your way to biology?"

"Yes Professor, I was just wondering if it would be alright if I had a sleepover at Rory's tonight" Hermione asked nervously, "I'll drive you home and then go over to her place."

"I suppose that will be fine Miss. Marshal" Snape said sounding tired, "Now get to your next class before I have to assign you a detention for tardiness."

[*][*][*][*][*]

"Livy" Rory shouted and hugged the brunette, "I'm so glad you could come. We're going to have so much fun. Come on, my 'rents want to meet you." Hermione thought the Snow's house may have been the cutest thing she'd ever seen. They parents obviously had taste and money, but they were very classy and discreet about it. They entered what Hermione assumed to be a living room of sorts and she saw a woman who looked almost exactly like Rory, only with a bit more tanned of a complexion, painting her toenails. "Mom, this is Olivia Marshal" Rory said with a huge smile, "Liv, this is my mom Dr. Abigail Snow."

"So you're Olivia, Aurora has told us quite a bit about you" Dr. Snow said shaking Hermione's hand, "You can just call me Abby. Aurora, you should go introduce Olivia to your father. He's in his study."

"Ok mom" Rory said giving her a kiss, "Come on Liv." Hermione followed Aurora upstairs quietly. "Here's my room Livy, you can dump your stuff on my bed" Rory said pushing open a door. After Hermione dumped her stuff they continued down the hall until the end where Rory knocked on the door.

"Come on in" Hermione heard an obviously male voice call from inside. Rory, pushed open the door.

"Hey Daddy, this is Olivia Marshal, you know, the girl I've been telling you about" Rory chirped. Hermione looked at the man who stood up from behind the desk. He didn't look a thing like Rory except that they shared the same complexion. Other than that he had light brown hair and green eyes. "Liv, this is my dad, Darren Snow" Rory introduced, "He's a minister." Hermione raised an eyebrow slightly in surprise. The idea of Rory as a ministers kid seemed a little strange considering her comments about Snape, but she supposed genetics didn't mean everything.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Reverend Snow" Hermione said curtsying before she realized she was wearing jeans.

"You as well Olivia" Reverend Snow said with a smile, "It's always a pleasure to meet Aurora's friends, but I have to work on my sermon now, I'll see you both at dinner."

"Alright Daddy" Rory said and led the two of them out. "He's such a square" Rory announced as soon as they were safely enclosed in her room, "I love him and all, but he's such a goody-goody."

Hermione giggled. "Well he is a minister" she reminded her friend, "I think they do tend to be rather good yes."

"What do your parents do" Rory asked her suddenly.

"They're both dentists" Hermione admitted, "So don't worry, they're pretty square too so I know where you're coming from."

"I had a detention today" Rory said grumpily, "I think you might have been right about McDreamy." Hermione choked, but quickly tried to turn it into a laugh.

"What did you do to get detention" Hermione asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I just had to make sure he saw me behaving inappropriately" Rory said with a shrug, "I paid some guy from the soccer team to make out with me in the hallways when I knew he was coming. I had high hopes at first, he did give me detention after all, but then he just made me write him an essay about 'appropriate behavior'. I tried to be all sexy and everything. Nothing."

"Aww, I'm really sorry Rory" Hermione said although in actuality she was quite glad, she didn't know what she would do if she found out Snape was giving out those types of detentions, not be able to meet his eyes ever again most likely, "I told you he seemed like the professional type though."

"Well, I asked Fiona to try on Monday, maybe I'm just not his type, it would be unfortunate, but it happens sometimes" Rory said letting out a sigh, "If Fee fails though, do you think you would be willing to give it a try?"

Hermione was in shock, she couldn't speak for a moment, and making Hermione Granger speechless was certainly a feat. "Er, well, I don't think so Rory" Hermione said nervously.

"Oh, come on Livy, look at yourself. He's got to go for one of us" Rory said, "Unless he's gay I suppose. It's not like you actually have to do anything if you're not interested. I was a good girl once too, I remember how hard it is to break that pattern. We'll still be ok if you don't." Hermione still couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

"You, a good girl" Hermione said, "Did something happen?"

"Well alright, I'll tell you" Rory said, "It's not like most people don't know anyways, and I'd rather you heard it from me. It was a couple years ago, when I was in grade 8, I met a guy. Not just any guy, he was a senior and so of course we had to sneak around because well, you've met my dad, and even my mom wouldn't have been ok with that much of an age difference. So, anyways we were sneaking around and well, my dad walked in on us one day." Hermione gasped, hoping they hadn't been doing what she was thinking they might have been doing. "Calm down, we were just making out, but he had his hand up my shirt and dad freaked. He sued him and everything, since I was a minor and he was legally an adult. They settled it outside of court, but he and his family had to move away as part of the agreement, and dad sent me to an all girls boarding school, it sucked, but that's where I met Fee. We got our parents to agree to send us to normal school again this year, I'm so glad people still remember me, but yeah, there's my dirty little secret." Hermione was silent for a moment.

"You seem to get along well with your parents though at least" Hermione said, "Why was Fee sent there? Only if you're allowed to tell me that is."

Rory laughed, "Well, Mom and I get along great, but things are still a little tense with Dad. He's hoping you'll be a good influence on me actually. As for Fee, she went there by choice. I'll never really understand her, but I love her none the less."

"Girls, it's time for dinner" they heard Dr. Snow calling them.

[*][*][*][*][*]

"So Olivia, you met our Aurora at school then" Reverend Snow asked when they were alone in his office.

"Yes Reverend, we are in the same homeroom and biology class" Hermione said nervously wishing that the Reverend wasn't so suspicious.

"What do you plan to do after graduation" he asked and she felt her mind rushing to come up with something that would please the man.

"I'm planning to go into healthcare" Hermione improvised, it was true, but she had every plan to be a healer, not a doctor, "I might take a year off to travel first though." She smiled internally, she would at least be traveling back to England so it wasn't technically a lie, although it was rather Slytherin of her.

"Oh, where would you like to travel?"

"Many places Reverend. I'd love to visit Japan, Australia, oh and I'd love to see India" Hermione gushed, "Frankly I want to go everywhere."

"Daddy, stop interrogating Livy" Rory said when she burst in the door, "She didn't do anything." "I'm so sorry about him Livy, he's a little paranoid" Rory said grabbing her arm, "Apologize."

"I'm… sorry" Hermione said quizzically.

"Not you silly" Rory said grinning, "Daddy."

"I'm sorry Miss. Marshal" the man said stiffly, "My daughter is correct. I had no right."

"It's fine" Hermione said as she was pulled out the door.

[*][*][*][*][*]

"I'm soooo sorry about him" Rory moaned.

"It's fine" Hermione said for the 23rd time.

"You're such a good friend you know" Rory admitted, "I brought a girl home last summer, from the boarding school, and Dad gave her the inquisition too, she asked to leave the very next day and I haven't heard from her since."

"Yeah, well, I've had teachers scarier than him" Hermione said, "Quite a few actually. I used to go to boarding school back home. We had this one class where we never had the same teacher for more than one year and almost all of them were, well, evil floats to mind. I can handle myself."

"Thanks Liv. I'm glad you moved here" Rory admitted. They were both silent for a minute and then Rory said, "So, have you given any more thought to McDreamy." Hermione laughed and then grabbed a pillow off of Rory's bed and chucked it at her head. "Oh, good idea" Rory said grinning as she grabbed a pillow as well, "Pillow fight!"

[*][*][*][*][*]

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this rather fluffy chapter. Not much Snape, but don't worry, he'll be back. Thanks to my reviewers:

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL

Riddlergirl101

notwritten

Transylvanian

crazzie-bunnies24

looneylovey

All The Pretty Horses


End file.
